Harry Tennyson: Son of Ben
by Apollos the Destroyer
Summary: Harry Tennyson is not your ordinary Teen, hell he doubts he is even fully human. This is the son of Ben and is the only living Ultimatrix out there, follow him as he goes through the motions of surviving at a school where having abilities is normal. Where he will have to decide if he is good or evil. Pairings is OC/OC/OC
1. Characters

_**Main Characters:**_

 _ **Harrison "Harry" James Tennyson:**_ _The son of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and Eunice, he is a literal living Ultimatrix, birthed back when his dad was eighteen and still used the Ultimatrix. The watch was leaking it's own unique energies and primus database into Ben's dna, which eventually infected his Sperm cells. Once said cells mingled with Eunice, the resulting offspring was someone who had complete access to the Primus database and the ability to both transform into various alien forms, combine forms or just utilize their powers while still appearing human. While he is extremely powerful, his abilities are shown to be linked directly with his emotions, which means like Generator Rex, once he doubts himself and his abilities, they will fail and when he becomes fearful they are weaker._

 _ **Jacob "Jake" Maxwell Levin:**_ _The Son of Kevin Ethan Levin and Gwendolyn "Gwen" Maxine Levin nee Tennyson. He is a half-breed, a half human and a quarter of an anodite and Osmosian, but his osmosian abilities are just as strong, if not stronger than the average capabilities of a normal osmosian. He has full anodite powers as well._

 _ **Jericho Freedwell:**_ _One of the Freedwell brother's, considered to be one of the world's most powerful mutants and current Headmaster at Freedwell's Institution for Gifted Individuals. Jericho is a mutant whose ability is to control two of the four elements, Earth and Water along with its various sub elements._

 _ **Henry Freedwell:**_ _The Other Freedwell brother, considered to be on a level similar to his older brother, his abilities resting in being able to control Fire and Air along with their sub elements. He is the current arms master at the school._

 _ **Katherine Lovegood:**_ _The Daughter of an infamous villain, she has always had a hard time at various schools, not helping that her ability was one that was passed down along an alien species, though with her, the alien blood is extremely diluted, it does still offer her a wide variety of abilities, though they are unknown. She is a permanent resident at Freedwell's._

 _ **Crystal Hemsworth:**_ _The Daughter of the Australian actor, Chris Hemsworth, it can as quite a surprise to her entire family when it was made apparent that she had powers similar to the God of Thunder in the Marvel Movies._

 _ **Jasmine Lokidottir:**_ _She is practically an unknown entity, carrying powers that any trickster god would find useful, such as shapeshifting and charmspeak, it is unknown if she is a multi-powered mutant or a half-breed._

 **Author's Note:** **This is just to know the main characters of this story, there might be more later on in this story, but right now, it's just these guys who will play the largest role in the story. I can't Promise anything about the quality of this story because I personally do not view myself as an experienced writer. Anyways, my faithful Destroyers, do send me an email if you want to have a character of your own creation in this story. Just email me at nicholasmcvicker01 gmail dot com, alright deuces. Oh and it's not going to be this short usually.**


	2. The Intro of School

Harrison looked out at the landscape before him, his sapphire blue eyes roaming over everything before he smiled to himself. A glint appeared in his eyes before he took off, practically blurring, now you might be wondering why he was running so fast, well you see, Harrison is the son of Benjamin Tennyson and Eunice or the Unitrix, which is odd altogether and still has Azmuth stumped. The thing was is that when he was born, the internal Unitrix coding picked up on the slight Ultramatrix dna spillage that was leaking into Ben's dna at the time and magnified it, giving Harrison both a connection to primus, the ability to utilize the abilities of the various alien species and allow him to transform into said species. Due to the fact that he is a literal Living Ultramatrix, he has what would be known as Master Control with no off switch and if someone where to clone him(which thankfully is currently not possible) would have people with the exact same abilities as he.

Now back to the story. Harry ran across the landscape before bending his knees and jumping upwards, soaring high into the sky whilst a crater formed underneath where he once was. Suddenly his upward momentum began to slow and he started falling before suddenly stopping, hovering in the air slightly. raising his right hand up, palm facing outwards and fingers slightly curled in, he started focusing, his eyes flashing a dark silver for a split second before a ball of what seemed to be pure silver energy started forming spinning clockwise at a rather rapid speed growing brighter and brighter as it spun faster and faster. Harry smiled slightly to himself before he sent it flying forward, watching it soar through the air before it slammed into the earth. At first nothing happened before suddenly a blinding light filled the area as an ear shattering boom toar through the air. After a couple of seconds, the light died down, revealing a crater that seemed to be around three hundred fifty meters wide and around one hundred meters deep, quite impressive actually.

Harry smiled to himself before he shot into the air at rather fast speed, exiting Earth's atmosphere as rocketing towards the moon. As he neared the moon, he began pouring on more and more speed before he suddenly shot past the spherical chunk of the earth's and rhea's crust, rocketing towards Mars before he entered their atmosphere with a large bang, breaking the sound barrier on that dead planet. He closed his eyes for a second before a silver glow rapidly spread across his body before a cannonbolt like creature stood in his spot. Quickly he rolled into a ball and the slowly became metallic like and spikes started popping up on the shell before he slammed into the planet with explosive force, causing shockwaves to circle the planet as he dug a deep gouge into the planet's surface.

The Tennyson unrolled before shrinking slightly and returning back to himself. "Alright, let's see if Azmuth was right about this…" He said to himself as he climbed out of the hole. Kneeling on the ground, he closed his eyes and planted the palms of his hands onto the ground before he slowly began to point his focus inwards. He soon found the core of the planet, emitting a rather weak and pitiful magnetic field that didn't even make it past the inner core. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he began to concentrate, tapping into the powers that he were buried deep, powers that he only would ever use against omniverse ending threats...or terraforming a planet.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, void of everything and only holding what appeared to be holding it's very own mini universe. His skin slowly became translucent before suddenly hardening changing its color and what made him up. Slowly he began to take on the appearance of a Celestialsapien in a more human form. Suddenly the entire planet began to shake as it started expanding in size, growing to match the Earth in size before the landscape itself started changing as oceans began to fill up spots where oceans where theorized to be, the land transforming into a more terran styled place with plants, trees, and grass and everything in between. Suddenly various alien species of birds filled the area before different alien species started growing from the ground, species that looked almost like humans except for the fact that they quickly started to realize that they they can absorb things and take on it's properties. Osmosians were finally populating Mars, the once red planet and now finally a habitable planet with a clean atmosphere, a strong magnetic field and everything else any species required to grow and prosper. But he wasn't done yet. Slowly but surely, the planet started to become covered with various other species of animals, along with some archnemonkey's and gorillas, inhabiting the jungles to the far north and tetramands living in the vast deserts. Waterhazard's species suddenly started flourish in the oceans and various other aliens species started to populate the planet.

Harry raised his hands from the ground, his body and eyes returned to normal. The son of Ben shook his head, clearing his thoughts before he started to bend his knees, his body starting to shake he pushed off, sending himself flying through the air. He pressed his index and middle finger together, curling the other three towards his palm and placed the tips of his two fingers in between his eyebrows. Suddenly Harrison fazed out of existence reappearing back on Earth, standing in the middle of his room before he quickly climbed into bed. A couple of seconds later, his dad rushed into the room, his unnaturally bright green eyes looking around the room before finally landing on his eighteen year old son. Ben shook his head before leaving, letting Harrison fall asleep.

^The Next Day^

Harrison stretched slightly before finally climbing out of bed, his eyes scanning his room before a yawn forced its way out of his throat as he began to stretch, a sharp and quick screech leaving his mouth as he felt the release from it before he stood up and opened up his door, stepping out of the room, grabbing his backpack from his room as he walked out. Reaching his arm back, he closed the door before descending the steps, taking two at a time. The moment he entered the kitchen he grabbed a piece of toast while he gave his step-mom a sideways hug, looking at his little brother Kenneth playing with the cheerios that sat on his highchair. He quickly fist bumped his dad before he left the house. He still couldn't get used to his Dad's watch, even after having been around it for most of his life, from the video she has seen, he wished his dad would ask Azmuth for the Ultimatrix back...but his dad was always saying that it was a weapon created for war and not peace. Harry shook his head before he climbed into his Cousin's car, the son of Kevin Levin and Gwendolyn Levin, a quarter Osmosian, quarter Anodite and half human. "So Jake, what have you been up to lately?" He asked as he shot the passenger side door, looking at what seemed to be the carbon copy of his cousin in law, except with the vibrant forest green eyes that were hereditary in the Tennyson genes, his eyes were naturally that color as well but he changed them to a Sapphire Blue color instead using the ability of shifting one's appearance that was common in some alien species. "Oh you know, fixing up my dad's old car, I found some new tech on Planet 4546b in the Andromeda Galaxy and well you'll see." He stated with a smile.

Harry shook his head before he he suddenly grabbed the oh shit handle as the car shot off down the street and upwards into the air, it was flying a speed similar to when he used Jet Ray's abilities. "Damn bro, sure you didn't get this boost from a different galaxy?" He asked his cousin with a raised brow. "Pretty sure." Jake replied as he shot Harry a wide grin before they landed outside of Freedwell's Institution for Gifted Individuals. You see, Harry didn't go to school in Belwood, he went to school in Manhattan at this special place that helped individuals like him control their abilities least the abilities control them.

There has been a recent upcharge in actual mutants, humans spontaneously developing abilities, Harry thought that it was evolution jump starting to combat the rising alien inhabitants on this planet, he has already seen a few people who can run as fast as a kineceleran. So far though the norm seems to be that the Homosapiens usually get one ability. He smiled to himself as he stretched. "Another year at this place, gonna head to my cabin bro." Harry stated before he took off running, his body blurring from sight as he accessed XLR8's speed.

A plume of dust rose up behind him as he ran soon arriving in front of a rather decent looking wooden cabin. He quickly ascended the steps and went intangible, walking through the door and smiling to himself as he dropped his pack onto the floor before collapsing onto the king sized bed, pressing his face into the soft cotton pillow.

He rose his head a few seconds later before he rolled out of bed, landing on the floor. Standing he quickly went about unpacking everything from his backpack, after he finished, he walked towards his door, phasing through it once more before looking out at the surrounding hillside. Everything about this place seemed purer, cleaner and altogether more carefree environment for everyone to work in. The entire place was one gigantic stretch of land, perfect for anyone with abilities, and the battles that took place here legendary, thankfully the headmaster was able to repair the grounds when ever they got destroyed, but tensions usually ran high, especially when Harrison was in the room, in the years he has been going to this school, he had made quite a few enemies.

The Son of Ben shook his head before he stepped down on the actual ground and made his way towards a large castle that sat in the distance, old and worn, the stone rough and a dark grey color with a rough looking texture that seemed slightly scarred, showing the history of the battles that have taken place. It was an old building, built back during the revolutionary war as a private military training base, one that the British occupied, after that, the first half-breeds ebgan popping up, the castle slowly turning into the a school as the first of the Freedwell's were born with powers, this school was family owned and run, the Freedwell's being the oldest mutant family name.

Harry looked around as he slowly walked around the area, his stance careful, he has been going here long enough to know that people usually like to randomly attack one another, usually to keep their senses sharp and ready for an actual attack because some after this go into private, government organizations, mainly the G-Men, or they become a Plumber, some go on and become villains so it was all really hard to tell when you think about it, but it did make sense in its own way.

As Harrison slowly came to a stop in front of a set of Large, metal doors, etched with scenes of rather major battles through History, he reached out and tapped a small symbol, located right in the middle at about waist height, the symbol an omega. The symbol glowed for a couple of seconds before lines appeared and the doors slowly opened inwards, revealing a rather decorative interior that did not match the foreboding and old looking exterior. "Heya Harry!" A voice called out before his Cousin came into sight, his arms covered in an odd purplish gem. "Hey Jacob, where did you get stone?" Harrison asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Weapons room, they have me testing out stones to see if I can utilize their hidden abilities because of my anodite nature." He replied before holding out his gem fingers, a soft golden light forming at the end. "So far this is all I can do." He said before the glow died down. "Well, gotta get back before Armsmaster gets pissed, see ya at lunch!" He called out before running off, leaving Harrison standing there with a small smile on his face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper. "Alright, where to, where to." He muttered to himself, his eyes scanning over the piece of paper before he smiled and shoved into his pocket, heading off to his first class, where quite the surprise is about to happen.

(/)I know, I know, I am leaving it off on a cliffhanger, but hey, if you guys liked it, than there will be another Chapter,

So review, tell me what you think, what surprise do you want to happen to Harrison, and what class he should have, I will tell you if you are right.(/)


End file.
